Love and Justice Victory!
by Kawaii Amethist
Summary: Zelgadis feels he is inches away from aquiring his cure. All he needs is a wife...will Amelia sacrafice herself for the sake of justice?


Love and Justice - Victory!  
  
"What do you mean we can't enter?!" I demanded, restraining myself from throttling the guard.  
  
The tall, gruff guard scowled at me, "Married couples may only enter Celeste City."  
  
Lina and Gourry shrugged, lazily resting against the tall, steal gates of the city. They'd have no problems, seeing as how they already were wed. In fact, Lina was three months pregnant. Thanks to her rather skinny body she showed her pregnancy well.  
  
"But I have to get into the city!" I yelled, "Just give me a day!"  
  
"No!" He roared back, my hair stood on end in horror. "In that time you could steal away one of the city's maidens! No single outsiders allowed!"  
  
I folded my arms, taking down my hood, presenting my rocky skin, "Do I look like a threat?"  
  
The guard leaned down, peering into my face, "I don't care if you're a Werewolf, a Mazoku or an emu.NO SINGLES!"  
  
- - -  
  
"Damn it," I sighed under my breath, sipping coffee.  
  
After retreating from the gates of Celeste, my companions and I headed back to the inn in the next town we were staying in. I sat in the inn's restaurant sipping my coffee, basically feeling sorry for myself. I had been filled with such hope and expectation. The city well for its temples and hospices dedicated to healing, and curing curses. Their policies for strangers to the city I had not been aware of.  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
A warm hand fell on my shoulder. I tilted my head up to see Amelia smiling down on me. She joined me on the other side of the table, a milkshake in her hand. "Mr. Zelgadis, you look so down."  
  
"Do I?" I lazily replied, "Well, do you expect me to be cheerful?"  
  
Amelia laughed; her big blue eyes seemed to dance, lifting my spirits. "You're never too cheery to begin with."  
  
"I'm glad you noticed." I wanted to change the subject, I hadn't laid eyes on her for over a year, in that time she'd sure changed, for starters she was much taller, and her hair longer, still the same style however. Her breasts had.er.become slightly larger, and her eyes more lady-like. Her positive and bouncy elements had not wavered, and yes, of course she still had to go through her justice speeches. "What made you decide to join Lina and Gourry again?"  
  
Amelia slurped down some of her milkshake, she sighed, resting a hand on her delicate cheek, "I had to get away from Seyruun till things cooled down."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "Go on."  
  
"Daddy decided it was time to see me.settle down," she sighed again, "Seeing as how I'm seventeen now, he feels I'm ready to take a husband. Well, before I knew it every eligible bachelor from all neighboring kingdoms went gaga with the prospect of becoming the future ruler of Seyruun and swooned in to try to woo me. It was so humiliating. They didn't even try to hide the fact it was the kingdom they were in love with!"  
  
I glared away from her. It made me angry. Using Amelia to get to Seyruun.how could anyone be so cruel? Amelia is the most innocent and kind person I have ever met, to think of what she had been put through made my blood boil.  
  
"But, at least I'm back with my friends now," she chided, breaking my thoughts.  
  
I looked at her, smiling, "Yes, you are."  
  
Amelia rested both hands to her chin, "Now, to get you into Celeste."  
  
"It's useless Amelia; unless I'm married I have no hope in getting into that damn city."  
  
Amelia beamed a smile, "All you have to do is get married, shouldn't be a problem Mr.  
  
Zelgadis!"  
  
I folded my arms, grinning at her foolishness, "Yes Amelia that should be simple."  
  
"Excellent! We'll go to the church at once!"  
  
Shocked, I fell back off my seat. I peeked my head above the table, severely sweating and blushing, "What are you talking about?!"  
  
Amelia stood up, taking me by the arm, "For the sake of justice and your happiness, I, Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun will marry you Mr. Zelgadis!"  
  
I gasped, "You're gonna what?!"  
  
Amelia did the V sign, "This way I'll look less appealing to the suitors back home if they know I have a divorce record! Killing two birds with one stone, DOUBLE JUSTICE!"  
  
- - -  
  
OK, the plan was to get married this day, check around Celeste, spend the night and head out the following day. The next day would be when Amelia and I would get divorced. Piece of cake.Still, the plan did weigh heavily on my conscience. I was using Amelia for my own selfish reasons. Even if she did reason out how it would also help her situation, it still didn't feel.right."  
  
"Do you Zelgadis Graywords take Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun as your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" said the priest.  
  
I looked into her expecting, beautiful eyes. Guilt panged at my insides from all corners, "I."  
  
"Oh, just get on with it!" steamed Lina.  
  
I gulped, quickly breathing, "I do," avoiding Amelia's gaze.  
  
"By the powers invested in me, I pronounce you."  
  
"Gloomy Chimera and Justice Freak Princess," butted in Lina, tapping her foot, "Come on people, time is food! I'm eating for two now!"  
  
"Wow, Lina, you're gonna eat for me too?" Dumbly asked Gourry, "That's very thoughtful of you!"  
  
Lina punched him in the gut, sending him flying into the church's wall, "For the baby you stupid jellyfish!"  
  
I moaned my embarrassment, rubbing my forehead  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis, the ceremony isn't over yet," said Amelia.  
  
"Oh right, we have to sign the marriage license."  
  
Amelia blushed, stepping closer to me, "No.before that.we need to kiss."  
  
I deeply blushed, gulping, "Oh, I forgot about that." Meekly I stepped closer, brushing my lips against hers. She deepened the kiss to my surprise. I was lost for words after she pulled back. She smiled. We signed the license.  
  
- - -  
  
"Here!" I held the license up to the big oaf of a guard. He snorted, looking over it.  
  
"Congratulations," he said, opening the gates of Celeste City, "Have a pleasant stay Mr. and Mrs. Graywords, and Mr. and Mrs. Gabriev."  
  
Amelia went starry eyed, "Mrs..Graywords."  
  
I looked over to her, "Huh?"  
  
She blinked, giggling nervously, "Oh, it was nothing!"  
  
Lina and Gourry made a mad dash into the city, obviously excited at the prospect of new food - or food at all. Amelia and I calmly wandered into the city. Upon entry I could see hospices and temples in the close distance. I smirked; finally I'd be able to get my cure - FINALLY.  
  
"While I look around, what are you going to do today?" I asked Amelia.  
  
Amelia shrugged, "I'm not sure Mr. Zelgadis. Would you mind if I helped you? I promise, I'll try to not get in your way!" She was almost pleading.  
  
I nodded, "Very well."  
  
- - -  
  
The day was productive, and enjoyable. We visited all the temples, hospices and libraries. While I was disappointed by Celeste not the key to my humanity, we did however find some interesting white magic spells and talismans which, in our experience, would come in handy in the future. Usually not finding a cure, especially in this circumstance, would leave me infuriated, however I found myself too much enjoying the company of Amelia to dwell.  
  
We had a quiet dinner in a beautiful restaurant that evening. Over dinner we shared stories of my year apart. She was delighted I'd kept her wrist brace; I didn't know why she was surprised. Realizing I still had it in my bag, I handed it back to her. Amelia noticed I'd kept it on my water bottle. A small smile swept her lips. I coughed, attempting to hide my embarrassment. I could only imagine what she must have been thinking.  
  
- - -  
  
Worn out from the day's work, we checked into the closest motel.  
  
"Two rooms please," I said to the clerk.  
  
The clerk dumbly smiled, trying to look over our shoulders. I winced, wondering what he was doing.  
  
"Sir, are your children elsewhere then?" He enquired.  
  
I tipped an eyebrow, "No, we have no children.what are you talking about?"  
  
"Why would you and your wife need separate rooms?" He suddenly gave me a serious, grave look, "You wouldn't happen to have a rocky marriage.would you?"  
  
The clerk slammed a fist to the table, "We don't need bad apple outsiders messing with our people while they're on the rebound! Guards!"  
  
Six tall, muscular - and frankly scary - men with spears surrounded Amelia and I. We sweated like pigs, backing right into the front desk.  
  
"Calm down, sheesh!" Came Lina, fire-balling the six guards. Lina and Gourry strolled beside us, chewing on roast pork. "The other room's for us you numbskull."  
  
The clerk returned to his dumb cheery self, "Very good ma'am!"  
  
Lina tossed the clerk a few silver coins, "Be sure to throw in some romantic candles, champagne and whatever hell else is romantic into their room."  
  
I shrieked, "Lina, what are you doing?!"  
  
Lina ignored me, pointing to Amelia and I, "These two lovebirds just got married today, you know what that means tonight." She winked, craftily laughing.  
  
I went as red as her hair. Amelia innocently looked to everyone, wondering what was going on.  
  
The clerk winked back, "Oooh, I see."  
  
"Tonight?" Gourry scratched his head, "Are they gonna eat, or something?"  
  
Lina wickedly grinned, she almost couldn't contain herself, "Oh yeah, that's all part of it, as you should know Gourry."  
  
Gourry blinked, "I should.?"  
  
Lina growled, finishing her roast, "Just forget it! I'll reeducate you tonight!"  
  
Gourry sighed, "But I hate school."  
  
Lina pulled his hair, bitterly agitated by his stupidly. Sadly I knew what she was talking about, and resided to look away from all them, flustered at the very notion.  
  
- - -  
  
"Are the guards still out there?" asked Amelia as she fixed the bed.  
  
I peeked my head outside, and then closed the door, "Yeah, they're sure not budging. There are guards in every hallway, this is so annoying. Look, I'll sleep on the floor and you can take the bed."  
  
Amelia shook her head, "Don't be ridiculous Mr. Zelgadis that would be unjust. I trust you enough to share the same bed with me. Now hop in, it's so warm and cozy!"  
  
She was already under the covers, perched up, pouring herself and I a glass of champagne. Defeated, I joined her, taking the glass. My preference is red wine; still, it wasn't too bad. Amelia finished her glass before I had even gotten to take a second sip.  
  
"That was really good!" She chirped, pouring herself a second glass, "This soda is so tasty!"  
  
My eyes widened, I guessed Phil had never allowed his naive, innocent child try alcohol before. Before I could stop her, she had finished the second glass. I instantly took the bottle away from her and set it beside my side of the bed, out of her reach.  
  
"No more for you tonight Miss Seyruun," I told her, setting down my half drunken glass of champagne.  
  
Amelia blushed, "I thought I was Mrs. Graywords."  
  
"Only for tonight, soon you'll be back to Miss Seyruun and we can forget this whole thing ever happened," I calmly said, "Hopefully this will never come out when finally find your prince." I believed my words, however somehow I didn't like them.  
  
Amelia frowned, she displayed a look of anger and anguish I hadn't seen before, "So you want to see me married off too?!"  
  
I was taken aback by her statement, "No, I never said that. I meant when you finally find your soul mate.I just want to see you happy!"  
  
She looked away, folding her arms, I could see her arms trembling, "Say what you will, I know you'd just like to see me tied down, and out of your life and care for good. You've always wanted this, haven't you? You've always wanted the ditzy little justice freak princess out of your hair!"  
  
Anger took over me; I took hold of her shoulders, forcing her to look me in the eyes. Her face was pink, flush with tears, she trembled more in my grasp. "Listen to me Amelia; I will not take such accusations lightly. Throughout our travels you have been an irreplaceable friend, and forced me to become a better man. No one else could have done so. I have never wished you from my life, and I don't intend to start now!"  
  
Shaken, and serious, we both stared, for what seemed like hours. Amelia threw herself into my arms, weeping hard. I closed my arms around her, kissing her forehead. She peered up at me through watered eyes. Without a moment's thought I lightly kissed her eyes. I made my way to her cheek.and laid her down on the bed where I passionately kissed her lips, sealing our fate for the night.  
  
- - -  
  
As I awoke, filled with a serenity I had never known, I sleepily looked to the side, expecting to see Amelia, but she was gone.  
  
- - -  
  
Gourry was sleepily eating bacon and eggs alone when I entered the motel's restaurant. I sat myself on the other side of the two person table. "Morning Gourry, where are the girls?"  
  
Gourry drearily looked up, "Huh? Oh, morning Zel. Lina went to look for Amelia."  
  
Usually Gourry was chipper in the mornings, and definitely ate faster. "I see. So, what's wrong with you?"  
  
I noticed a plastic bag of ice resting on his crotch as he rearranged the bag, he sighed, "Last night Lina retaught me.certain things - over, and over and over.ugh.over again. I couldn't believe how much energy she had!"  
  
My eyes bulged. "Whoa.So, why didn't you just say no?"  
  
Gourry half-smiled, "I'm dumb, but not that dumb Zelgadis. So, how was your night?"  
  
I blushed, "It was.OK."  
  
Gourry managed a beam, "From the noises you two were making last night it sounded more than OK."  
  
I gasped, "What?! But."  
  
Gourry finished off his bacon, "Oh, Lina decided to listen at your door to see if anything interesting would happen, then after she was satisfied we headed off to our room."  
  
"That pervert!" I growled.  
  
Gourry tilted his head in thought, "Hmm, you're surprised?" - - -  
  
Wandering through Celeste I couldn't find Amelia or Lina. Gourry and I had split up to search the city for them. I pushed through the crowds, ignoring traders, and greeters. That was until I noticed Lina arguing with an old woman at a fruit stand. Lina pulled me over, "Lady, if you don't stop over- charging me this scary monster is going to eat ya!"  
  
The woman looked over me, unimpressed. I stared blankly. Lina pushed me away, "You're no use!"  
  
"Where's Amelia?" I demanded, arms folded over my chest.  
  
Lina gave me a wicked side-long glance, "Well, you feisty animal, I last saw her in the city's botanical gardens."  
  
"Thanks Lina," I thanked her. She appeared surprised I wasn't scolding her, so I added, "You know, if you weren't pregnant - you'd be on the other end of a Dil Brand." Her eyes widened.  
  
- - -  
  
Amelia stood by a colorful rose garden, her soft raven hair waved to the side in the morning breeze. Silently, I crept behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulder. "There you are."  
  
Amelia serenely leaned back, "You're still in the city? I.thought you would have left."  
  
"No.of course not. Amelia, I'm sorry for last night."  
  
"Don't be, I didn't mind," I could sense her smile, "Are you still going to divorce me.?"  
  
I lowered my head, "We can't stay married, it wouldn't be fair on you. Once I find my cure - "  
  
"What if you never find your cure?" She sounded stern.  
  
I sighed, "Shouldn't you be the positive one here, Amelia?"  
  
Amelia turned around, facing me, "Mist.Zelgadis.Zelgadis I don't care what you look like, my father doesn't care what you look like and frankly the whole world but you doesn't give a damn that you're a chimera."  
  
I folded my arms, her words stung, "Amelia, by staying with me you'd be depriving yourself of children. Do you realize this?"  
  
Amelia raised her eyebrows, "Chimeras can't have children?"  
  
I looked up in thought, "Amelia.I don't mean it like that." I returned my gaze to her, "It'd be a strenuous pregnancy and birth, besides; I wouldn't want to give a beautiful woman like you.freak children."  
  
I could hear a hoarse growl escape her throat, I stepped back, the glare on her delicate face petrified me. "Don't you dare refer to our future children as freaks!"  
  
I gulped, sweating, holding out my arms defensively, "Aren't you thinking too far ahead?!" I could see I wasn't in a position to deny her; too bad Lina wasn't around to her as a "scary monster". I sighed, "I apologize Amelia, it was a thoughtless comment."  
  
Amelia calmed down, hugging me tightly.  
  
"But.can you use the Maiden Spell for a while?" I asked, "At least for a few years while I search for a cure."  
  
She blinked, "You'd like me to use it for now on? OK, I don't mind."  
  
Amelia went on hugging me. Processing what she had just said I held her out to look directly into her eyes and managed to get out, "Excuse me.for now on?"  
  
Amelia innocently nodded, "Why yes, I didn't think to use it last night."  
  
My jaw dropped.  
  
"Are you OK.?"  
  
I groaned, hoping for the best. "I'm fine, Mrs. Graywords." I held her close to me.  
  
"For justice we were wed, and for love we shall together, right, Zelgadis?" She chirped, still my same Amelia.  
  
I grinned, "Victory."  
  
By: Sam Hill/Flora Metallium/Kawaii Amethist  
  
- -  
  
Firstly, this was my first ever Zel/Mel fic and I hope you enjoyed it. I seem to excel at mush.even if I am forever grossed out by it. -_- Oh bitter irony!  
  
The Maiden Spell is a creation of mine for the Slayers universe. Basically it's a simple spell sorceresses use for.er.protection. =^^=  
  
PS - Yes, he did knock her up! *chuckles at lucky Zel* 


End file.
